


【特別的人 番外】那則故事

by ta7708515



Series: VIXX短篇 [20]
Category: VIXX
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ta7708515/pseuds/ta7708515
Series: VIXX短篇 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407319
Kudos: 1





	【特別的人 番外】那則故事

從車學沇小時候開始就對家庭有不好的印象，模模糊糊的記得那個黑暗的小房間，房間外男女相互爭吵的聲音，常常看著不同男男女女進出家門跟該稱作父母的人曖昧親近，然後是空氣中驅之不散的酒臭味，稍微一個哼聲就有拳頭落在自己身上，所以車學沇學會了安靜縮在角落。 

這天很反常，在車學沇縮在角落轉醒之後，耳邊是難得的安靜，他張開眼睛，陽光灑落在腳邊沒有照到他身上一絲一毫，也不知道現在是什麼時候，車學沇閉起眼睛準備再睡上一會，畢竟這麼早起來也沒有任何開心的事。 

「學沇…起床了。」一個塗滿七彩顏色指甲油的手搖晃蜷縮在角落的小身子，本快陷入熟睡的小身子這一晃有了精神，他抬起頭看著那張和藹笑臉，淡褐色的捲髮落在車學沇旁邊有著花香，「走吧！要出門去玩。」 

恍恍惚惚伸手附上，車學沇被脫去洗了身子，穿上乾淨又貴氣的衣服，一手一邊，牽著雙親的手走在大街上，那天是他第一天看見父母臉上掛著和藹的微笑。 

也是最後一天看見親生父母。 

「爸爸…媽媽…」小身子不斷掙扎，一群陌生人架著他的身體，而他的雙親就這樣看著車學沇被粗魯帶走，臉上還有滿足的微笑，他們一人一手鐵箱，沒有裝好的綠色鈔票露出一角，年紀還小的他不知道發生了什麼事，之後大點，儘管記憶已經模模糊糊，雙親的臉都已經想不起，只是箱子外露的那小角卻是死死烙印在腦海之中。 

被一群人強制帶上車，他們給車學沇吸了某種香香的氣體，之後那身子便陷入深深沉睡。 

當車學沇再次醒來的時候他已經躺在冰冷的地板上，周圍沒有窗戶還很潮濕，唯一的出入口是用鐵欄杆製成的，腳上跟手上被拴了對小孩來說過於沈重的鐵鍊，當車學沇還在茫然之際，他的褲管被人一手緊抓，驚嚇之餘低頭，一個剛過強褓時期的嬰兒正抓著自己的褲管熟睡。 

那是車學沇跟李弘彬第一次相遇的瞬間。 

他們倆在狹小的房間生活，對於他們來說對方早已經是不可取代的存在，車學沇曾經發誓過會保護好李弘彬，只是依舊無法改變身體改造這件事實，手無縛雞之力的他也只能看著李弘彬這樣被人抓走，車學沇唯一能做的紙又在他回來之後好好地把人按在懷裡，他很慶幸沒有因為這手術而失去這個弟弟。 

而隨著時間推進他們倆也開始慢慢長大，這幾年之中他們看著實驗室裡其他房間的實驗品一個一個消失，車學沇很清楚他們都是命喪於那個手術台上，他不知道應該慶幸他們這般頑強的生命力還是...要為他們之後的命運流淚。 

* 

今天本來應該是跟平常一樣的早晨，車學沇總是會比李弘彬早起，然後他會看著熟睡的人摸摸腦袋，接著在李弘彬醒來沒多久之後車學沇就會被抓去做所謂的身體檢查，也許自己跟李弘彬是他們唯二成功的實驗品，對待他們也還算小心奕奕，為了討好他們甚至幫他們在狹小的房間裡放了一張柔軟的床，之後還考慮著要把隔壁沒人的房間打通給他們，提供的飯菜也不再只是簡單的水跟麵包，除了基本的米飯跟小菜竟然還有一點肉絲。 

話題扯遠了，早上在進入手術室之前都和以前一樣，車學沇不疑有他的走在白色長廊上，腳步並不慢，他只想趕快結束然後回去看看李弘彬從他身上得到救贖，本應該是這樣的。 

「你們要幹嘛...？」車學沇無法理解為甚麼自己要被綁在手術台上，例行的身體檢查明明已經完成了，雙手先是被人用束帶綁起，隨後他們大開車學沇的雙腿，沒什麼遮蔽的病服很簡單就被人脫下，車學沇脹紅臉光著身體，然後被人輕撫下半身，那是車學沇第一次感覺到噁心。 

「嗚…不要…」那是一種奇怪的感覺，就連車學沇自己上廁所都不敢過多觸碰的地方，每指尖滑過一次就感覺這身體不是自己的，從那多餘的地方傳來異樣快感，車學沇不斷微微顫抖身體，他能感覺身子正異樣發熱，「嗚哈…不要…嗯…」他不知道為什麼從喉間一直想發出輕吟，這是以往一直沒有過的。 

「看來發育很良好。」 

一邊笑著讓人紀錄車學沇的身體狀況一邊加重手部動作，在場的三個人不斷對車學沇竊笑，他們清楚看到那個男性疲軟的性器逐漸在快感之下挺立，這讓幾個大人更興奮了，另一個人握住車學沇的男根上下套弄，兩邊傳來的快感讓初嚐性致的孩子逐漸崩潰。 

「阿…不要…哼嗯！嗯…阿阿阿…」不管怎麼搖頭晃腦、扭轉身體還是躲不過大人的手，留下眼淚的臉蛋讓成長逐漸精緻的五官更顯可憐，最後在迫於無奈之下，車學沇拱起腰迎來人生第一次高潮。 

「可以，不只女性，連男性功能都保有，太棒了。」看著車學沇身上的白色跟床鋪上濕了一片的範圍，在場所有人除了車學沇都拍手叫好，躺在床上的人只能默默落淚。 

一回到宛如牢籠的房間車學沇便無力的躺在床上，他很累，雙眼一閉就能睡著一樣，旁邊的李弘彬似乎也感覺到車學沇的異樣跑到床邊看著他，嘴裡不斷發出嗚嗚嗚的聲音，車學沇只能轉過身看著李弘彬那張日發出眾的臉，他輕輕拍著那顆腦袋，「沒事…我只是累了，想睡一下，一切都很好…都很好……」比起說給李弘彬，更多的是勉勵自己，因為李弘彬根本不會說話也不會思考，他的智商還在幼童階段，長到約莫10歲的身體卻只有三歲的思想。 

「嗚…」李弘彬不會說話卻很會察言觀色，他看著車學沇靜靜的陪同躺在他身邊，伸出不大的手拍拍車學沇的腦袋，就像以往車學沇對自己做的那樣，「格…格…」李弘彬開口不斷想說什麼，重複著單音詞句大眼就盯著車學沇，在數次之後車學沇終於知道他想說什麼，那是想說哥哥的嘴型。 

車學沇暗下神色，內心是欣喜的，這是李弘彬第一次想努力開口說話，就像家裡的爸爸媽媽第一次聽見孩子說話那般欣喜，隨後他抬起頭，對著李弘彬伸出手，在他臉上打了一掌。 

「不准說話！」一開口就是大聲斥責，這是以往從沒有在車學沇身上看到過的情緒，因為車學沇對李弘彬總是溫柔，所以對於第一次被訓斥還有挨打的人來說眼前的車學沇甚是陌生，「誰准你說話的？你給我一輩子當啞吧！一輩子！」 

在車學沇說完這句話之後李弘彬哭著跑下床了。 

看著李弘彬的身子蜷縮在角落車學沇也是不忍，他不想罵他更何況伸手打他，但是眼下這也許是唯一能救李弘彬的方法，不讓他步上自己的後塵，既然他無法阻止李弘彬的身體被人改造，那至少…至少該保有那身子的清廉。 

* 

隔天，那些大人又一次強硬的帶走車學沇，一次比一次更過分，從撫摸漸漸的探入手指，因為那個女性獨有的器官而被人玩弄，幾天就輪著一批人來摸著車學沇的身體，他甚至能清楚看到有人頂著胯下弄濕自己的下身，然後總是要玩到車學沇出水了才肯罷手。 

「媽的，這貨還真有資質，一天比一天還敏感。」 

今天又一樣的車學沇被人玩弄下體，幾天下來的他已經敏感到僅僅是撫摸側腰就能發出呻吟，輕撫大腿就能全身顫抖，那些大人總會怪他，怪他用那種搔癢人心的眼神盯著他們，也說車學沇被人玩弄之後才會更美。 

「摸兩下就濕了。」一如往常笑著將手摸上車學沇的下體，只是今天這群大人似乎不滿足於現在，其中一個對著旁人使了眼色，「要進去嗎？」 

「不、不好吧？被上層抓了……」 

「誒！只有手而已，而且這是也是報告實驗結果。」幾個人不在乎車學沇的感受七嘴八舌討論，躺在床上的人只能流著眼淚安靜的面對自己的命運，然後他感受到的是來自體內的異樣感。 

「嗚！哈啊…什麼？什麼…」車學沇躺在床上拱起腰來，他無法合起已經被人強迫大張的雙腿，從體內感覺到鮮明的大人的手指，順著連自己都不敢摸的軟肉緩慢前進，那種過於鮮明的感覺比他們撫著男性器官時還要噁心，噁心..真的好噁心…… 

「看這腰抖的，多想被人插阿？」舔了唇，插在車學沇體內的手指能感覺到軟肉在貪婪的吸附自己，他將車學沇寬鬆的衣物舉高，胸前粉色挺立的肉粒看著也很可口。 

看著車學沇這搔癢難耐的樣子，一旁看著的人也不甘於只是做報告，他們放下紙筆，笑著說了比起紀錄更重要的是實踐，一個人就這樣彎下腰張嘴含住車學沇的乳尖。 

「嗚嗯…不要…嗚嗚……嗚…阿阿…」車學沇大叫著甚至試圖用扭動的身子拒絕，那種反抗顯然對那些正想享受的大人來說是煩躁。 

「給我安靜點！」話才剛落下，一根火熱又巨大的東西塞進車學沇嘴裡，伴隨著某種腥臭味，車學沇還本能的想咬下反抗，只是下巴早一半被人箝制，然後被迫吞入某個大人的陰莖。 

「這樣看人是想被操嗎？」抓起車學沇的瀏海，揚起的眼尾跟杏仁狀的眸子楚楚可憐又隱約誘人，皺起的眉頭更是想讓人伸手欺侮，車學沇只能緊緊抓著大人的衣袍，他甚至沒辦法好好呼吸，陰莖已經插進喉頭車學沇難受的想吐，下半身也被玩弄，最後車學沇承受不住心裡壓力直接暈了過去。 

「咿…嗚咿…啪啪！」 

一瞬間睜開眼睛，車學沇看著眼前放大到極限的那張臉，純真大眼正疑惑望著自己，看到自己醒了之後又有些惱怒，他噘嘴表示不滿，然後丟了枕頭在車學沇臉上，看來李弘彬這是鬧脾氣了。 

「乖…豆兒…」車學沇艱難的撐起身子，下半身被插入的異樣感還在，雙腿間也濕濕黏黏，在車學沇回過神之後他才發現自己身上赤裸，因為害怕而顫抖的雙腿讓他沒辦法好好起身，雙手也是止不住的顫抖。 

這時候李弘彬拿了衣服抱住車學沇，這樣近距離車學沇才看清李弘彬的眼角有些紅潤，是快哭了還是哭過了車學沇並不曉得，他只是伸手接下衣服讓李弘彬離開自己，然而李弘彬不肯，他死死抱著車學沇的身子還賭氣一般在他肩上一咬，咬得毫不留情，再次張嘴都能明顯看見出紅而明顯的牙印。 

「疼…豆兒別鬧！」車學沇不知道李弘彬在發什麼瘋，他就是一心的要李弘彬離開自己，在強硬的反抗之下李弘彬終究是被迫掙脫，他踉蹌兩步後不穩的跌坐在地，屁股碰上堅硬的水泥地面發出不小的聲音，看來是衰疼了，李弘彬忍不住眼淚的哇哇大哭往隔壁的房間飛奔而去。 

車學沇其實沒有想過會有這樣的情況發生，他在空中的手顫抖著，牙齒也陣陣打顫，在大腦一片混亂之際車學沇聞到了從懷中傳來的奶香味，這是李弘彬身上帶有的味道，暖暖的很好聞，他縮起身體把那件衣服放在鼻尖，看著李弘彬離去的那個角落淡然一笑，「也許這樣才好吧？我…太髒了。」 

髒到連李弘彬只是指尖碰觸都覺得愧疚。 

只是李弘彬那顆未經世事的小腦袋第一時間聯想的只是他咬了車學沇後就不開心了，一個人奔到隔壁房的小孩哭夠了之後，啜泣著反省，他歪歪腦袋往自己的手臂上咬下，咬得很大力還差點見血，於是小傢伙又哭了，很痛，也明白了為什麼車學沇要推開自己，屁股疼歸疼也沒有被咬的疼，只是李弘彬不會說話又智能不足，要他道歉，他也不知道怎麼做，趨於本能的反應，李弘彬就是彆扭著站在車學沇身邊。 

「嗚…誒…誒嗚……」 

本來一個人待著的車學沇被聲音吸引，看著抓住衣角雙頰漲紅的李弘彬，這是他努力想要做什麼卻做不到的表情，但是…做不到什麼？ 

睜大眼睛，車學沇用一種可怕的眼神望了李弘彬一眼，隨後他用極快的速度衝到李弘彬身邊摀住他的嘴，「閉嘴！你是啞巴不會說話！」暗下表情，那瞬間對李弘彬來說是難以忘懷，一個對待自己溫柔的大哥哥一上午過後就恐怖憎人，對於他來說也是無法輕易忘卻，『不能開口說話』這件事情已經成為李弘彬的心理陰影。 

也許那一天之後有一段時間李弘彬是討厭車學沇的。 

* 

「嗯哼…慢點……哈阿…好奇怪.…不要！」自從車學沇被人用手指玩弄之後，算是自甘墮落吧！他對於很多事情都已經感覺無所謂，還有李弘彬的事情也是，總是有意無意的避開自己，除了睡覺的時候，李弘彬會做惡夢所以會自己鑽到車學沇身邊，至於其他時間…車學沇都忘記最後一次將手放在李弘彬頭上是什麼時候了。 

「好濕阿…隨便插個幾下就出水了…」幾個大人對於車學沇的成長非常滿意，最近還帶了玩具過來，每一次都能讓車學沇鬧得哭天搶地，而車學沇也漸漸的從反抗成了順從，乖乖聽令行事至少會免去很多傷口，最近他也開始嘲笑以前反抗的自己，多麼愚蠢，反正到最後還不是要淪落成他們的玩具。 

車學沇趴在那個本應該是做手術的床上，臀部翹的老高，挺起的前端流出不少液體，後方更是黏黏糊糊，最近他發現幾個大人越來越大膽，性器都掏出來套弄，還有人會用陰莖磨蹭穴口，很熱很噁心，但是他們沒有要插進來的意思，但那個穴不能插也不代表其他兩個不行。 

「阿！不要…那裡…那裡好髒……」車學沇伸長手推著後頭緊抓自己腿間的大掌，他雙眼溢出眼淚模樣可憐，這讓那些大人玩得更加起勁，轉過頭看了一眼埋在自己臀部的笑眼，柔軟又濕潤的舌肆無忌憚舔著臀中那個穴口，「不可以…不可以！」再繼續下去車學沇可能真的會瘋掉。 

「小傢伙，你聲音太大了。」一個大人搬過車學沇的臉箝制住他的下巴，伸出手指撫過那個紅色的軟唇，「這個口來幫我吧！」隨後他露出猥褻的微笑，強迫他張嘴將陰莖塞入，又一次的，車學沇嘴裡被那男性噁心的腥臭味給塞滿。 

而那個不斷出水的穴口今天也被不同的東西給好好招待了一番，他們拿來電動玩具往裡塞，裡面跟外面的敏感點都沒落下，車學沇就這樣出水了好幾次，床都濕了，水沿著床沿滴滴答答落在地上，他們還會控制車學沇的射精次數，不是每一次感受到快感都能射精，他們會按著小孔，每次都要車學沇跟他們求饒要射了才能釋放。 

就這樣又是半天，車學沇累得倒在床鋪上，身上沾了自己的、他們的體液，小小身子總是在結束之後受不了那麼多快感而顫抖著，然後在嘲笑聲中閉眼睡去。 

然而每一次車學沇在張開眼睛之後看到李弘彬，他總是慶幸著，慶幸這些事情只有自己遇到，李弘彬只需要笑就好了，就算埋怨就算冷漠也無所謂，這些事情只要有一個人遇上就好了。 

本該是如此的…… 

「哈阿…好、好深…嗚嗚…太快了…」這天車學沇依舊承受著來自外力的衝撞，玩具一陣一陣在自己體內肆虐，女人的花穴跟男人的後穴，雙邊而來的快感哪是能夠輕易承受的，車學沇就是掙扎著要離開，也管不著他們口中不讓自己射精的話語，一個拱腰顫抖之後，前端的腫脹便射出精液，隨之而來的是一陣透明液體。 

「前面也吹了。」笑著拍打了車學沇的臀部，那些大人可愛了，臀翹彈嫩又好摸，他們總笑著車學沇的身體是天生生來給人幹的，身體夠敏感叫聲也夠騷，這也是車學沇第一次體會到屬於男人的潮吹，他趴在床上流著眼淚，這種下賤又毫無人性的事情簡直是噩夢，車學沇已經好幾次好幾次想死在這個床上，每每在他要習慣之後又是一輪新的嘲諷踐踏，而且死掉就不用承受這些事情…… 

「小騷貨，今天我們給你帶了一個朋友。」架起車學沇的身體，那已經陷入迷茫的雙眼跟癱軟的四肢，像個提線娃娃給人隨意操縱，其中一個人拖著車學沇的下顎讓他往某個方向看，那是原本不應該出現在這裡的人，他眼中有著懼怕，只是在看到熟面孔之後又是放鬆，他放聲大哭跑到車學沇身邊，伸出手抱緊那個瘦弱的身體。 

「嗚嗚…嗚嗚嗚……」李弘彬嚇得縮在車學沇身後，他雙眼警戒卻又不敢輕舉妄動，可是這些大人不樂見他們倆抱在一起，他們強制分離了車學沇跟李弘彬，甚至試圖脫掉李弘彬身上的衣服。 

「住手…不要…不要！」車學沇也不知道自己哪裡來的力氣掙脫，他撲上前護住李弘彬的身子，他抱緊那個還搞不清狀況的孩子，「你們要做什麼？」 

「讓他跟你一樣體驗舒服的事情，你剛剛不是也很開心嗎？」大人輕輕撫著車學沇的後頸，眷戀的在絲質肌膚上留下吻痕，「這傢伙長得也太美了。」幾個人露出邪惡的微笑，李弘彬唇紅齒白肌膚細緻，大眼無辜身材細瘦，跟車學沇比起來更是好看許多。 

這時候車學沇明白了，這些人跟小孩子一樣，看到新的玩具之後就拋棄舊的，而李弘彬是那個新的自己是那個舊的，腦中警鈴大作，床邊四周還有剛剛才在他體內作亂的玩具，那些大人已經蓄勢待發想對著李弘彬猥褻，甚至在討論要射在哪才能完成一幅淫靡的畫，不行…絕對不可以！ 

「吶…只幹我不好嗎？為什麼要操一個智障？」車學沇輕輕笑著，用自己身上的優勢吸引他們注意，常常聽他們葷言亂語也知道這些齷齪的人喜歡什麼，他瞇起杏仁狀的眼睛讓自己看起來妖豔，還殘留在自己身上的粉色正好能襯托一點嫵媚，從指尖到腳底全身都散發飢渴的模樣，他把自己成了一個欠人幹的騷貨。 

「偶爾來點新的也不錯。」顯然車學沇這些舉動還無法吸引他們這群禽獸，能的事情…能的事情也許只剩一個。 

車學沇儼然落下眼淚，因為李弘彬…已經無所謂了，或者說本來就不該多奢望留戀了。 

「新的…那學沇給你們幹好嗎？這裡、這裡…還有這裡……」大開腿，車學沇用指尖扒開下體的唇瓣，稍早被玩弄的地方粉色粉色的，從穴口還不斷流出淫水，很顯然車學沇這舉動吸引了他們的注意，「別理那個智障…操我……裡面好癢想被你們操。」 

這天車學沇的陰道、腸道、口腔都充滿了男性的精液，在群戰之中他看到李弘彬用一種充滿好奇又疑惑的眼神望著自己，那眼神過於天真無邪，對上車學沇的目光只害他羞愧低頭… 

別這樣看我…我很髒不值得你這樣看…… 

這天之後車學沇徹底的壞掉了。 

「把這些人給辭了，馬的商品是這樣給你們玩的？」一個自稱為總理的人一身西裝出現在這個被霉味和陰暗包圍的地下室，身上衣物也和這裡的大人們格格不入，這個人一開始被車學沇當為好人，但那瞬間的錯覺在30分鐘之後瞬間矯正回來，果然大人沒個好東西。 

那位總理皺皺眉之後猥褻笑了下，「反正髒了也是髒了，不然來玩一下。」隨後擺擺手意識著讓其他人離開，直到房間內只剩下他們還有李弘彬，總理對著車學沇脫下西裝外套跟領帶，「讓我爽一下吧！」 

「阿...嗚阿...好深......太深了...」車學沇半趴在床上腰向下拱出一個性感的弧度，鮮少被人接納的地方正強制吞吐大人的火熱，充血而且腫脹，在陰道內的感覺如此鮮明，深厚的人看著是很爽吧！時不時發出低吟還趴打著車學沇的屁股，嘴裡渾言亂語說的葷話，手指更是玩弄著他胸前已經紅腫的肉粒。 

「真爽...這穴真被玩弄很多次？怎麼還這麼緊......阿...」 

「亨恩...阿...阿阿阿...嗚嗚...頂進去了...不可以......」車學沇哭著掙扎，以前的大人害怕弄傷他賣不出個好價錢，出手總還會稍微顧忌，今天這位大人一點也不避諱死命往車學沇體內操，腫脹的陰莖頂到頸口讓車學沇只能軟著腰求饒，雙腿顫抖著想閉合，只是換來的理所當然是身後大人的不開心。 

「想去哪？欠操的？」他扣緊車學沇的細腰往自己方向拖，強制將腿開到最大，不只花穴，連臀部不斷開闔的小穴也清晰可見，看到車學沇這麼有感覺男人操得更起勁了，他一支玩弄乳間的手向下撫摸停在下腹部，男人重重向前一頂，這一頂讓車學沇睜大眼睛連呻吟都是斷斷續續。 

「嗚阿！哈阿...哈阿...不可以......你要做甚麼...？」害怕地向後看，只見男人露出假裝憐憫笑容，他彎下腰在車學沇耳邊開口，「做一件會讓你舒服的事情。」 

語畢，男人壓住車學沇的下腹部開始瘋狂挺進，隨著挺進的速度車學沇開始大叫，「不行！阿...阿阿......會、會壞掉...嗚...阿嗚......嗯嗯...阿......」車學沇開始搖晃腦袋，男人緊壓在下腹部的手壓迫在陰道讓體內感覺更鮮明，每一次進出都能打在敏感點上，「嗚嗚...不要了...我不要了...阿阿阿...要射...要射...亨嗯...」閉起眼睛之後的一個顫抖，車學沇直接被玩出水還射出精液，雙邊的快感讓他縮緊了陰道，男人的形狀很明顯可以感覺到，之後傳來的是散波在體內溫熱的體液。 

「哈阿...哈阿...」車學沇一點驚恐地看著男人，他扭著身體將那已經發洩過卻依然挺立的陰莖抽出體外，然後他伸手挖著穴口，屬於男人的精液勃勃流出體外，這場景讓那人笑的猖狂他彎下腰在車學沇耳邊輕聲開口，「你說會不會懷孕啊？騷貨？但是也無所謂，反正打掉就行...」 

提起褲口，男人很滿意這一場跟車學沇的性愛，和傳聞中一樣，他想起身離開卻被車學沇一把抓住手腕。 

「你還沒給我報酬...被人上過一次之後總要付錢吧？」車學沇笑著，笑的嫵媚，只是這嫵媚的笑容卻被男人形容為下賤，他拖起車學沇的下顎些微發怒的看著他。 

「你...只要知道我還願意操你這條抹布就該開心了。」 

「就因為是抹布...所以才要從你們這群人身上找到價值阿？」偏偏頭，車學沇指著不遠處就算親眼看過一場性愛依舊臉不紅氣不喘的李弘彬，「放他走...你只要放他走我隨時都打開腿等你。」自己已經無法離開了，沒有人要一個破抹布，但是李弘彬不一樣，他只要到外頭接受高等教育就能跟正常人一樣活下去，還能找到一個可以包容他愛他的男人或女人。 

「我說...你會不會太看得起你自己了？」男人怒著掐著車學沇的脖子，力道之大到車學沇是在一順間感覺到生命的威脅，「你太多嘴了，得了便宜還賣乖...你以為你在對誰下令？」 

車學沇抓著緊掐在他頸脖的手，指甲在他手腕上留下紅痕，男人吃痛怒火更盛，他放開手隨手抄起依萍在檯子上的醫療用液體，他笑了下也不管如何直接往車學沇嘴裡倒，那瞬間車學沇只感覺到食道灼熱痛苦難受，眼淚滴滴答答落在地上，他在哭卻發不出聲音，抬起頭惡狠狠瞪著眼前的男人，摀著脖子卻無可奈何。 

「反正都髒的賣不好價錢，不如送到妓院讓那些人爽吧！反正你叫不出來，那種凌虐玩法應該很適合你...」說完男人便笑著離開。 

跪坐在地上，車學沇咳著，只是每咳一次喉嚨的灼燒感就越強一分，身體已經髒了這下連聲音都沒了，落寞之際一雙手蓋住車學沇的身體，那雙純真大眼有著淚珠，李弘彬吸吸鼻子感覺難過，車學沇看著李弘彬抱緊他的身體無聲大哭，還沒有失去一切，李弘彬還在，還在身邊。 

之後的車學沇變了，他不再有笑容總是戰戰兢兢，冷漠的樣子讓那些以前總是幹他的大人失去興致，那些人想變換目標在李弘彬身上的，只可惜上頭下令了不能動李弘彬任何一根寒毛，也利於車學沇護著李弘彬，只要有人靠近車學沇便會張口咬人，每一次都見血每一次都讓那些大人掛彩，以前總被稱作婊子的人成了瘋子。 

某一天早晨，警報器大響，地下室所有大人都倉皇逃命沒人顧及他們這些實驗品，車學沇抱著李弘彬觀察外頭的狀況，也許他們能趁亂逃走，之後躲在某個地方一起生活，越想車學沇便燃起一線希望，只可惜1分鐘之後希望之火熄滅，那堅硬的大門被人死死反鎖，他跌坐在地上，李弘彬也跟著鑽入他懷裡，找了一個安穩的位置閉上眼睛，車學沇看了眼懷中人兒坦然的樣子小小的掛起嘴角，算了吧...死了也無所謂，反正李弘彬在身邊。 

直到最後，亮光中有人朝著他們伸出手，「你...要跟我一起生活嗎？」


End file.
